User blog:BanderItchy/20 Questions To Your OC- Astral Quaking-shake
I've been wanting to do this for ages. After but thought, I'm going to be doing Astral as my contendee. Question #1 What was the source of inspiration to your character? Astral was inspired after all the Valkyries on the wikia. I decided to play from Harley Quinn for some of her traits, she being my favourite DC character. I found this mischievous woman full of pranks such a great concept I built on it. Hirst was part of a game about Valkyries, so I built onto her abilites and looks because of that. Question #2 What are your characters' motifs or aesthetics? For most Valkyries, armour. Astral does have it, but I only put a bit, as I didn't want to risk giving myself a hard time. Along with that, Astral has wings as her aesthetic, mostly on her shoes. She always has to have a headband/scrunchie on her head, as that is her halberd. Astral's colours contend of mainly yellow '''and '''black. Yellow is associated with the colour happiness, and playing tricks makes Astral happy. Black occasionally turns into grey, but they both contrast, right? That's ths theme I was going for. Question #3 List your characters' three powerful qualities and three horrible flaws. Astral is happy, loyal '''and '''adventurous. '''She's happy constantly, and can brighten anyone's day. Her loyalty can go to anyone, and is wanting an adventure constantly. This leads her, however, to be '''impulsive. '''Astral is also very '''prideful, '''and way too '''mischevious, '''getting her into trouble a lot. Question #4 ''Who are your character's four most important people?'' Hmm......this is hard. I'll have to go with her mother, '''Hirst. '''Astral still loves her, even though her mother is always busy. Next will have to be the whole '''Valkyrie Squad. '''She wouldn't be able to choice. Next will be her future boyfriend and husbend, Hawker Tide. Astral just loves his cuteness. Then the last........let's go with '''Wingsty. '''Which Valkyrie doesn't love thier pegasus? Question #5 ''What is your character's biggest fear?'' Ouch. Astral has a big fear of '''no-one knowing who she is. Her mother is a very minor Valkyrie, so she fears no-one will remember her in any way. They won't know her name, that she's a Valkyrie, anything. This lead Astral in hopes of a reputation, so everyone will remember her. To me, this is actually a fear I have: no-one remembering me in any way. This may not be common in the real world, but these are myths. It is possible that someone will lose their memories and not recognise Astral, her biggest fear. Question #6 Do your character have any scars? If so, where did those scars come from and how did they get it? Astral actually a few scars, but they are so small she doesn't even call them scars. Her first one was when she was thirteen, her first time riding a pegasus. As a result, she fell off and got a bad scar, but Hirst helped. The rest came from trying to prank others, (possibly Silje, but this is unknown). Yeah, she a tough girl. Question #7 If your character were from any other pantheon/mythology, where would they fit the best? Man, this is tough. I feel like Astral would fit in the Roman group, personally. She'd love all the war that be happening there, and feels that the Rome is a brautiful place sith great gods. Question #8 Who is your character's childhood friend? Hm........this is hard. Hirst sheltered Astral for a long time, so she personally didn't make friends due to being protected so much. I suppose her friend would be Wingsty, '''the one who always had her back for her. Question #9 ''For your character's future, what happens to them?'' I've been waiting for this question! After Astral has 'finished Raganrok, she marries Hawker Tide and has two twins. '''The lost of not only Brunhild but another Valkyrie herself affected Astral terribly, as she soon became a '''horrible mother, '''seeming to busy for her children and her husbend herself, almost like the mother she had. When noticing how they all felt about this four years later, Astral '''realises her mistakes as she becomes the mother she wanted to be. ' She ends up being her normal self, but way more responsible. Question #10 ''What is your character's sexuality?'' Astral is in fact, panosexual. She fell in love with Hawker because she loves him, not just of his gender. Being Astral's first crush, she was confused about her sexuality really bad. Question #11 ''Did anything about youself inspire your character? Do you see yourself in them?'' Astral is a person I used to be when I was young. They share the same childhood fear as me, as the same fave colour (yellow). She also is part of my annoying little sister. During July when I made her, I had this joke set I loved, so that's when it happened. Question #12 ''What would hurt your character so badly they couldn't even breathe?'' Hirst is in fact a minor Valkyrie. It's the whole point Astral made a joking reputation. One time, someone in Asgard called Astral minor and probably not well known. In fact, they said that no-one care about their supposed death. Astral was in fact, horribly affected by this. It's how her fear came to be. Question #13 ''What is your character's favourite memory?'' Astral's fave memories are always a bout her and her mother '''getting together like family. She loves every moment of it, but wishes that these were permanent. Hirst has a powerful job for Odin, so taking days off would be great for Assie. Question #14 What is your character passionate about? Astral is passionate about many things. Her future husband, trickery and Ragnarok are personally just a few. She wants to make life the best, despite knowing she's immortal. Yep. She's immortal, yet she acts like she'll die. Question #15 Is your character calm or violent? Hmmm.... how do I describe this? While Astral's pranks go voilent, she doesn't intend for them to be. She's normally passive, but attacks when provoked or when she senses danger. '''It's to be safe. It's better to be hostile at sometimes then all the time, right? Question #16 ''When upset, who will most likely listen to your character? Or will they keep it a secret?'' Astral doesn't get upset, more like offended or insulted, if she did however, Astral would probably keep to herself. Question #17 ''If your character were part of a musical, which musical would it be and what character would they be?'' 'The Charlie and The Choclate Factory musical in Sydney, ' hands up. It fits everything Astral's got, humor, a bunch of jokes, and a choclate maker. Tell me, how would Astral not fit into that? TELL ME! Question #18 ''What feature of your character makes them unique?'' Oh, ho ho ho! Definetly '''the Valkyrie tattoo '''on Astral's back. Along with the colour '''yellow, '''a colour I have noticed has not been used much on Mytho's OCs. Question #19 ''What does your character most love about themselves?'' Astral doesn't love herself, specifically. She loves herself for having '''great friends in her life, 'a great life and wonderful husband. '''Astral cares for those around her, and is lucky for them to be alive. That's what Astral loves: being alive with those great people around her. Question #20 'If your character could swap their destiny with one of their friends, which destiny would they get?''' Hmm.......probably '''Ruby Burn's. '''I think she'd be into the fire, flames and birdy stuff. We're done!!! I might do another some time again. Category:Blog posts